Somewhere
by Achlys Todesschatten
Summary: SasuSaku... Ella juró por lo Más Sagrado que Algún día lo Encontraría y que sería Feliz si lo Volviera a ver, aunque no estuviese a su lado... OneShot


Fuck… Este fic, lo empecé a escribir en Mayo del Año pasado… Y fue hasta ahoriiiita, que me digné a terminarlo, no me gustó mucho como me quedó, pero bueno, la inspiración no siempre está a favor de nosotros, jejejeje. En Fin, espero que les guste

* * *

_**Somewhere**_

**Ella juró por lo Más Sagrado que Algún día lo Encontraría…**

_**Autora:**_ Roxana Carolina Marrero Medina  
_**Seudónimo/Nick:**_ Achlys Todesschatten  
_**Basado en:**_ El Animé y Manga de Naruto. Los personajes no son de mi Propiedad, corresponden al Autor de la Serie (Masami Kishimoto). Pero la trama de Este Fic, fue totalmente Originada de mi Cabeza  
_**Contiene:**_

_*Angst:_ Contenido melodramático de los Pensamientos de Sakura Haruno

_**Pareja**_**: **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

_**Dedicado para**__**:**_ Todos los Fans del SasuSaku. Y para todo aquel que quiera leer esta Historia Cortita.

_**Rango:**_ Para todas las Edades

* * *

_-"Tres Años ya…"_

Te fuiste...Y me has dejado aquí en la soledad absoluta, la verdad, sin ti cada día muero un poco y enloquezco cada vez más. No sé que hacer, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu ausencia, cada día lloro un poco por tu causa, aunque ya no suelo demostrar que me duele tu lejanía.

¿Por qué negarlo?, Te extraño, y cada vez te extraño más y más…Tres años que mi corazón se ha ido despedazando poco a poco…Tú eres el porqué me siento así, porque eres tú, el ser que desde pequeñita he adorado con todo mi ser…Tú…Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador, mi lindo Vengador, poseedor del Sharingan y de esa mirada fría que me enloquece por dentro.

Sé que tu Obsesión con Aniquilar a quien asesinó a tu Clan es más fuerte que cualquier otra Razón en la Vida…Pero nunca Imaginé que llegarías al Punto de Abandonarnos a todos los que te Apreciábamos…Destruiste todo Rastro de Alegría que Había en mí cuando Partiste de Konoha…Pero aún sigo Aquí por ti.

_-"¿Donde Estas…Sasuke?"_

Aquí sigo creyendo que una Esperanza cambiara mi vida… Como dicen, el Dolor más sincero es el de que Llora en Secreto… Y he ocultado mi pena, no quiero preocupar a nadie… Pero dentro de mí solo Lloro, y grito desesperadamente…

_**Lost in the darkness,  
Hoping for a sign.  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are,****But one thing is for sure,  
You're always in my heart.**_

Debiste haber cambiado mucho en todo este lapso de Tiempo...Debiste haberte olvidado completamente de mí, de tu fastidiosa compañera del Equipo 7…Sakura Haruno…Como me da Tristeza que nunca me quisiste, pero, te encontraré Algún día…Y tengo fe de te Volveré a Ver … Siempre estás en mi Corazón y sé que te encontraré…

_-"En Algún Lugar…"_

Mientras no has estado en la Aldea, me he dedicado a hacerme más fuerte, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente…He entrenado muchísimo con Tsunade-sama, para mejorar cada día…Es muy exigente, pero doy lo mejor de mí, para dejar de ser la niña Inútil de Antes… Y al menos poder ser de provecho a mi equipo con mis nuevas Habilidades Médicas adquiridas.

Siempre le pido al Cielo por las Noches que estés bien, que estés Vivo…Y le pregunto a las Estrellas si el día que cumplas tu Venganza volverás, aunque no sea a mi lado…Le ruego a la Luna que vele por tus sueños y por ti…Y le lloro a las Nubes, porque nunca entenderás esto que siento en mi Corazón. Nunca fue un chiste que te quise desde niña, pero era solo eso, una chiquilla, ahora esos sentimientos son más Profundos…

_-"En Algún Lugar te Encontraré…"_

Y juro por Dios que te hallaré… No moriré sin verte una vez más… Saber que fue de ti liberará mi alma de su Eterna presión…

_**I'll find you somewhere.  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day.  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will fre**__**e my soul.  
**_

Tal vez, Ino se olvidó de ti, es muy feliz al Lado de Sai, pero el sentimiento de mi Alma sigue Intacto, sigues siendo tú mi Veneración, Sasuke, siempre lo supiste y aunque no escuches todo esto que pienso, sabes que de ti estuve enamorada y lo sigo estando. Naruto ha estado Cortejándome, pero, aunque haya madurado bastante, no siento nada más por él más que una simple amistad y compañerismo. Sencillamente no es mi Tipo…Yo…

_-"Te Extraño…"_

Las cosas cambian, incluso, las que conciernen al Corazón…Aunque esto puede variar dependiendo de la Situación…El tiempo y la distancia son Factores determinantes en el Amor…

_-"¿Dónde Estás?..."_

_**Lost in the darkness,  
Try to find your way home.  
I want to embrace you and never let you go.  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul.  
Living in agony cause I just do not know  
Where you are.**_

¿Dónde Estarás?...Es lo que quiero Saber…

¿Es tan Obvio que estoy Triste desde Hace 3 Años?...Todos Dicen que mis Verdes ojos han perdido su Brillo y Vitalidad característica, aunque no todos saben el Porqué…Naruto es uno de ellos, él sabía perfectamente mi Status y su Causa, pero no es él quien puede Remediarlo.

A lo mejor pensarán que busque a alguien más para Olvidar… Pero no siempre un Clavo saca a otro clavo… Un sentimiento temporal jamás reemplazará a uno tan puro y sincero

_**I'll find you somewhere.  
**__**I'll keep on trying until my dying day.  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul.**_.

Sé que debo dejarme de Lamentar por eso, por eso quiero volverme más fuerte en todo sentido, poco a poco lo consigo y sé que lo Lograré, en parte, eres la Motivación… Y no solo tú, lo hago por mi Misma, para no ser una carga para mí equipo, ni para Nadie.

Algún día nos cruzaremos de nuevo...Lo Juro!!!...

Creeme que jamás Olvido la noche en la que me Hablaste, en la que abracé tu espalda y te rogué que no te fueras…Mirando como los rosados cerezos iban danzando suspendidos en el Aire… Pero no pude evitar tu partida… Me Partió el Corazón, yo no pude hacer nada, solo dejar que este fuese herido y sangrara hasta el día de hoy

_**Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.  
Whatever it takes, I need to know.**_

Si, ya sé que el día en que te encuentre no me permitirás estar a tu lado, pero sé que seré feliz de nuevo si puedo ver una sonrisa en tus labios. Sin que tu lo sepas, te entrego cada minuto de mi vida, cada respirar, y cada latido de mi corazón, porque, eres el dueño de mi Vida y de mi Amor, solo que solo me queda entregártelos en secreto

_**I'll find you somewhere.  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day.  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul.**_

_-"Me conformo tan solo… Con saber que eres feliz… Así sea Lejos de mi… __En algún Lugar…"_

_***+ Fin +***_

_**

* * *

**_

Notas de la Autora: ¿Les Gustó?

*Sonido de Grillos*

Ok ok, bueno, quería darle fin a esta idea inconclusa desde casi el año pasado. Como siempre, estos fics, basándose en experiencias personales :)… Jajajaja. Bien pues, ya cerré con broche de Oro casi todos mis Fics

Saludos :3__


End file.
